His love and forgotten flame
by Sherlockandpopcorn
Summary: what if Sherlock Holmes chooses not to feel because he doesn't want to remember? what if he deleted something that he never should have deleted. what will happen if he remembers her,what if he remembers his daughter. ( in all of her sassy and brilliant glory) I do not own Sherlock or any other characters besides Ariana and Hannah Knoblet
1. Chapter 1

Ariana knoblet stared at the crisp white envelope that she held in her hands, her unkempt red hair falling over her shoulders to her hips in tangled ringlets. She was cold, despite the summer heat, goose bumps forming along her thin arms under her dark jacket. Greif clung to her like a black fog, her green eyes lifeless as she carefully opened the letter in her hands, pulling out and unfolding the precious words inside. Her long pale fingers slid gently over the parchment, feeling the indents left by her mother's graceful lettering.

The words trapped on that small piece of paper were the last words of Hannah H. Knoblet, the last gift she would ever give to her grieving daughter. These words held the answer to her mother's last unsolved mystery, her most important secret. This letter was about her father, the one name she had never allowed herself to say, or Ariana to know.

The tears began to pool in her eyes as she read the carefully written lines of cursive, blurring her vision and smudging the black ink as they fell on the letter. Why now? Why tell me now? She wondered whipping her eyes furiously. You spent my whole life hiding this from me and avoiding my questions, why tell me now?

Thoughts whipped through her head like a storm in incoherent fragments, tearing and ripping at everything she thought she knew. The noise inside her mind grew louder with each new question until it was unbearable; she was helpless within her own emotion.

Then the storm was stilled and everything within her fell silent as she read the last neatly scrawled line of her mother's letter. Every emotion that had been rushing in her faded into a dead stillness as the words burned themselves into every corner and doorway of her mind.

Ariana sat silently for what seemed to be forever, trying to swallow the impossible information she had just uncovered. She shifted in her bed and re read the last lines of the letter, this time as the words flowed into her she wasn't filled with questions; she was filled with determination. This is all I have now, Ariana thought as the last words echoed repeatedly in her head; "Find your father. Find Sherlock holms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give me reviews; I want to know what you think!**

**Oh and I am sooooooo sorry for the spelling, I'm terribly dyslexic and sometimes spellcheck doesn't understand me, but I'm trying! **

Breathing in deeply through her nose Ariana cracked her fingers, eyes staring intently at the screen of her most useful tool. Letting the air escape through her lips she set to work, her fingers flying over the all to familiar keys of her laptop.

Three days earlier she had found a blog that belonged to a man named john Watson who was apparently a friend of her fathers. Ariana had read for hours at a time, drinking in every morsel of information she could find, slowly putting together the pieces of this strange and mysterious puzzle she knew as Sherlock Holmes… her father.

She had studied every post since the blog had begun. She had read about Sherlock's ability to observe and deduce, his flaws and his strengths. She had learned about his dry and sarcastic since of hummer and his painfully blunt manner of speaking. It seemed that Ariana could write novels about this man and still not have learned enough.

But even though she was still thirsty to figure out exactly what made Sherlock Holmes tick, she knew that she had something bigger planned for today. Today she wasn't going to learn about the existence of Sherlock Holmes, today she was going to inform him of hers. Today Ariana would be the one to inform; today she would be the teacher. She smiled to herself eager to begin her newest challenge.

She had already traced john Watsons blog back to his computer the night before, and now as she sat upright in her bed she began to break through all of it security, smirking when she guessed his password. Her fingers flew over the key board at two hundred miles an hour, her lips pulling back into a wide grin as she broke past the last firewall.

Ariana sat back in her bed, taking a moment to breath. She had done it, she was here, and now all that was left to do was leave a message. She pulled her laptop closer and leaned forward, typing into a small green task bar in the corner of her screen; "Knock Knock Sherlock" was all she wrote before she pressed enter, watching in satisfaction as the words flashed across the screen. That should get his attention she thought to herself as she once again leaned back in her bed.

Ariana sighed in satisfaction and closed her laptop, carefully placed it on the floor next to her bed and turned out the light. The game is on, she thought to herself happily as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
